Utility Belts and Cuddle Weather
by BlackMarionette
Summary: "Cuddle time?" "Yes. Cuddle time. You. Me. And this semi-comfy couch." Robin/Kid Flash Fluff


**Title:** Utility Belts and Cuddle Weather

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** K+

**Characters:** Robin/Kid Flash

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Young Justice was having one of those rare days where Batman would cancel a mission without any explanation; of course Robin knew why, but he always enjoyed being the only one who knew and never told a soul. Each of the team's members were doing their own thing in their own section of the mountain. After the mission had been canceled the weather took a turn for the worst and those who didn't normally stay at the mountain ended up using the extra rooms. Artemis was in the spare room that she had claimed, fixing and cleaning her arrows like she usually did when she has nothing to do. Kaldur was taking a swim in the salt water pool; it just wasn't as good as the real thing but due to the freak weather he opted to stay inside. Conner and M'gann were probably somewhere making out. Robin and Wally were currently occupying the sofa with the game they were playing paused right before the final level. After a few hours of playing the game Robin found himself going from a sitting position to laying down on the cushions and soon found a very cuddly Kid Flash on top of him. His excuse? Cuddle weather.<p>

"Ow!"

Robin chuckled.

"Dude. Ah!"

Robin full out laughed.

"Stop! Don't-ow-laugh! It's not helping!" Wally used his arms to hold himself a few inches above his boy friend and glared down at him. The fourteen year old had the audacity to smirk.

"So?"

The team had come to the mountain expecting a mission, thus they were dressed for a mission. Although Kid Flash had pulled down his cowl becoming Wally West, Robin had yet to take off his utility belt to relax. The masked teen claimed he was so used to it that it felt like it wasn't even there. But just because the bird couldn't feel it didn't mean Wally couldn't.

"_'So?_' So you don't care that your boyfriend is being stabbed to death by your utility belt?"

Robin gave him a sort of thoughtful look. "Mmm...nope. Not really."

"It's ruining our cuddle time!" Wally shouted this time shifting his glare to the stupid yellow atrocity...and...shifting it back to a place that was...er, a little higher...

"Pfft. First 'Cuddle Weater' now 'Cuddle time?'" Robin raised an eyebrow at the red-head.

Wally was being really touchy feely today, not that Robin minded; after all he enjoyed—as Bruce calls it—clingy affection. He loved hugs and brushing shoulders and holding hands and when his knee touches the knee of the person sitting next to him…he just loved human contact in general. Or at least Richard Grayson did. Robin was more of the suave and mysterious cool kid in the corner of the room at a party. You don't talk to him or interact with him because he's too cool and you pretty much don't even know that he's there, but you would definitely know if he wasn't. Or at least that's the image he tries to give 'Robin', partner of the ever stoic Batman. But whenever Kid Flash is around the wall that keeps his two personas apart seems to crumble…that…or the speedster learned to vibrate his molecules and just went straight through it. Nope. The wall crumbled because the idiot tried to vibrate his molecules and ran face first into it, and then promptly got a bloody nose. That's more believable.

Laying down on Robin again and attempting to find a more comfortable position, Wally said, "Yes. Cuddle time. You. Me. And this semi-comfy couch. Unfortunately there is an uninvited guest at this gathering and it's quite literally become a _thorn in my side_."

And there the belt goes again. Poking him like an annoying friend. Seriously, what is this? Facebook?

"You don't dig the belt?" Robin's smirk was still in place.

"Not at the moment, no. Seeing as it's the one doing the digging. _Into my side_." Wally grumbled.

"So you want me to be defenseless? Not that I would be. But what if the Joker attacks the base? My laughing gas antidote is in there."

"I thought Bats kept you two vaccinated for that?"

It was true. Batman made sure that they kept up with the latest versions of the Joker's deadly toxins. And it wasn't just the Joker; he made sure they couldn't be affected by Scarecrow's Fear Gas too. He even tried to see if he could vaccinate Wally because he came to Gotham often. Turns out his body just flushes the stuff out which meant the toxins could be flushed out just as quickly but only is he wasn't surrounded by it.

"Yeah, but what about you?"

There goes his boy friend, thoughtful as ever.

"I'll just speed _us_ away to safety."

Wally could be thoughtful, too.

Robin hummed in though and looked at the spot on the cave's ceiling just behind Wally's head.

"What...?" the speedster asked.

Robin flicked his masked gaze to Wally's green one.

"Well, I'm just thinking..."

"About?"

Robin started a little jokingly, "If we get married..."

"_When_ we get married..." Wally clarified.

He knew it was a bit early to be thinking things like that, but he also knew that more than anything in the world he'd like to spend the rest of his life with his first, current, and _hopefully _last boyfriend. And he also knows that that blush that appeared at his clarification was of no one's fault but his own. And he liked it. A lot.

"Okay," the Boy Wonder cleared his throat; blush clearing away partially, "_when_ we get married...what am I supposed to expect on our wedding vows? '_For better or for worse unless your stupid bat-belt is jamming into my rib cage?_' So not asterous. I totally wouldn't be traught. Nope. Not traught at all."

He attempted to cross his arms but found it impossible with Wally laying on his torso.

"'Traught?'" the speedster lifted his head in confusion.

"Oh, right. You were busy almost drowning for that one." Robin did in fact make note of the pout that found its way on to Wally West's face. "Let me explain: I wouldn't be 'traught' because there would be some seriously heavy 'dis' going on."

"So when you're not traught you're distraught. Cute."

Robin's blush returned two-fold and faster than Wally could blink he found them both in reverse positions; Wally laying on sofa cushions and Robin hovering above his boy friend.

"You did not just call me cute." Robin said leaning closer to Wally's face with his most menacing and playful Bat Glare.

The blush made Robin look cuter rather than threatening. Wally laughed, "Yeah, I think did."

"Ha-ha. You are _so _sensical." Robin said sarcastically. "Packing some serious 'non', of course." (1)

"Of course." Wally chuckled.

He liked their new positions. Since Robin was lighter his utility belt wasn't digging into his side anymore and he could enjoy their cuddle time better. They snuggled closer and Wally smiled down at the acrobat who started tracing unknown patterns on the freckles on the red-head's left cheek. The two sat in silence for a couple minutes content with listening to each other breathe and the storm rumbling just outside the mountain.

"Alright, if you don't like 'cute' how about: stunning?" Wally asked. "Does that tickle your fancy, Boy _Wonderful_?"

"'Tickle your fancy?'" Robin mumbled into the red-head's chest.

"Yup. I can now scratch that off my list of 'Phrases I Want to Say!'"

"You have a list?"

Wally nodded. "A mental list. How about enticing? No? Marvelous? Charming? Magnificent? Alluring? Handsome? Ravishing? Sublime? Pulchritudinous?"

Robin looked up and stopped him there. "Is that even a word?"

"Yes. They all are. And I don't want to hear anything about what's a word and what's not from_ you_ of all people." Wally joked.

"Is there a reason that you're listing words?"

"Do you know what they are all synonyms for?"

Robin looked at Wally questioningly, expecting and answer.

"Come on. Ask me!"

Robin rolled his eyes and relented.

"What are they synonyms for, Wally?"

Wally gave the masked vigilante a sweet smile.

"Beautiful." The red-head whispered pulling their foreheads together. "In other words Richard Grayson: they are synonyms for _you_."

And cue that adorable blush that Wally loved so much. He chuckled when the ebony-haired boy hid his face in the crook of his freckled neck.

"I- you're...such a corn-dog!" He both heard and felt Robin say from his hiding place.

"Haha, a corn-dog? And you say you're not cute."

He leaned his head back onto the sofa and wrapped his arms tighter around Robin; this _was_ 'Cuddle Time' afterall...and he laughed happily, or at least tried to but was cut off by a pair of soft lips.

"Shut up." Robin murmured against his lips, "And...you know...ditto to you, Flash Boy."

Wally laughed and stole another kiss.

"It's Kid Flash, Boy Blunder."

.:The End:.

* * *

><p>AN:

(1) Nonsensical: something absurd or fatuous: the utter nonsense of such a suggestion.

Just in case you don't know the word. It's pretty straight forward. But I mean, I used it a lot not knowing that it was a real word until I read this on physics book I have and the author used it haha.

Please tell me what you thought. I have a serious fear of writing romance and I'm trying to get over it! And I don't know if I'm stressing because I actually wrote this or because I am sneaking onto my mom's computer to post it...definitely the writing...

ps: songsix created a forum (I'm a moderator) where you can advertise your stories if you feel they aren't getting enough recognition so go check that out. And make sure you follow the guidelines if you post something! It's called "Your Fics and Your Faves, Advertise."

*BlackMarionette


End file.
